dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Polisas City
Once a thriving metropolis, Polisas City is now an eerie ghost town, full of empty skyscrapers, and silent streets, still occupied by traffic, made up of empty cars, after Majin Buu turned all the residents in to chocolate and ate them. Rumors of curses, and vengeful spirits have spread, so only the desperate, and the foolish venture to, or even nearby Polisas City. Loke, who felt no life here what-so-ever, decided that he'd face Virtex's kid here. He landed on top of one of the skyscrapers in the city, waiting for the kid to land as well. Loke's Stats (Demon Lord/Overloard and Kaio-Ken) * Race: Saiyan-Demon * Level: 15 * Health: 66,710/85,000 * Speed: 149 * Damage: 142.2 * Powerlevel: 735,837,184 Blakuul's Stats * Race: Alien/Human * Level: 17 * Health: 50/153,375 * Speed: 229 * Damage: 118 * Power Level: 7,142,128,354,249,566,370 The Battle! * "Alright, let's go." Blakuul says just standing there emotionless, clearly showing how much he doesn't care about doing this. * "I didn't actually come here to fight you. I came here to talk without your dad getting in the way." Loke said, staring back at Blakuul "If you don't want to fight, or kill me, why do it?" He asked, getting into his fighting postion to prepare if Blakuul attacked. * "I do it for my father, and no other reason. I really don't believe in poetic justice, so I just do what I'm told." * "You do it for your father you say, yet it doesn't seem like you want to at all. Just because your father tells you to do something, doesn't make it right." * "Just because you say anything doesn't make it right either." * "That's true." Loke said, standing up right. "Do you want to kill me?" * Blakuul looks clearly into Loke's eyes, showing a small amount of emotion for the first time so far. "I don't know, Loke." * "You don't know..." Loke laughed a little, but not at Blakuul. "You know, the person that did kill me didn't know, either." Loke put his hands to his side, completely exposing himself up to an attack. "Here's your chance. If you choose to attack me, let it be your choice. Forget about your father for a moment, and follow your own heart. You're not a bad person, I can tell from your energy alone. Don't think about his orders, only think about how you'll feel after you make your choice." * Blakuul stood there in silence not reacting, then, without any remorse, emotion, or speech, he quickly rushes over to Loke and punches him clear in the gut. * Loke was shocked at the punch, taking two steps back and falling on one knee. He looked up at Blakuul in pain, unable to believe the choice he made. "Fine... If I can't convince you with words....I'll just do it with my fist!" Loke jumped to his feet and kneaded Blakuul dead in the gut, before kicking him in the jaw to create distance between them. * "Creating distance between us was the worst thing you could do." Blakuul activates his Signature Attack, Burning Ballistics, which doubles all energy attack damage he does, at the cost of 5 of his stats per turn. He then activates Vortex Volley, a signature attack which launches a volley of 10 purple energy spheres, 7 of which hit Loke. * Loke jumped back after the Vortex Volley, amazed at how much that damaged him. Loke transformed into a Demon Lord, and then overlord before using his materialization skill to summon.....a capsule, a Kaio-ken capsule. He quickly opened it up, then, after having gone over it, screamed "Kaio-ken!" With his new found powers, he quickly rushed Blakuul, kicking him in the gut, before flying around and elbowing him in the neck. After that, he spun around and kicked Blakuul high into the air, before blasting off behind him and firing a Kamehameha at close range. He made sure to keep close to Blakuul, not wanting to get hit like that a second time in a row. "Tell me! Why are you fighting me now!?" He shouted, wanting to hear Blakuul's answer. * "Because my fate lead me to do it" Blakuul says and he surrounds his fists with energy, and punches Loke ten times (3 loke blocked), with the tenth hitting his head, knocking him to the ground. * Loke fell to the ground, crashing right through and seemingly disappearing. Slowly, the saiyan flew out of the ground, then took off at Blakuul yet again. Using materialization, he ate another senzu bean while he was still underground. Pulling out his sword, he slashed at Blakuul 10 times, with six making contact, talking while he slashed. "Fate has nothing to do with this. You make your own fate Blakuul, no one does it for you!" He then punched Blakuul away, before firing a kamehameha which he dodged, and 2 evil spears to pin Blakuul to the ground "Join me and the kids Blakuul, and together we can beat both my father and Virtex. We'll need your help Blakuul, because you might be the only one who know's how we can defeat Virtex." He flew down to Blakuul, putting his hand out to him. "Please, join us." * After a moment of silence, Blakuul frees himself from the spears pinning him down to the ground. "I just...have to do this." He beats Loke away with a combo of ten punches (Loke stops 6), and uppercuts him into the air. He fires 5 Destructo Disks after Loke, 3 of which deeply cut Loke. * Loke once again fell back to the ground, but this time rolling and catching himself. Within that time, he ate another senzu bean, knowing that it might be one of the few ways to keep him in this fight. He focused, and stared at Blakuul, pulling out his sword and rushing him. "You don't HAVE to do this Blakuul! This isn't you, this is you allowing your father to boss you around even while he's not here! If you join me and my friends, we can beat him, I promise!! If I need to fight and prove it, then fine!" He yelled, slashing Blakuul 9 times (5 hit), before pulling out his fathers Dark Plasma Ray Gun and shooting Blakuul 7 times (3 hit), then finishing off with a Kamehameha which he deflects, Explosive Mandan which he blocks, and a large Evil Flame to engulf Blakuul in, which succeeds. He flew on top of a skyscrapper and called down to Blakuul, knowing he wasn't dead yet. "We don't have to do this Blakuul! Just because our fathers are enemies, doesn't mean we have to be! I want to be your friend, but this fighting will get us nowhere!" * Blakuul heard Loke, but acted as if he ignored it, being silent he teleported behind Loke, grabbed his neck and drove him into the ground, beating him further into the ground 18 (6 missed) times, before stepping back and firing an energy wave into the ground, causing a deep crater. * "Ugh...this is getting nowhere." Loke thought to himself, brayed under the ground. Once again, he ate a senzu bean, but knew that this wouldn't be able to end the battle. Digging down deep, Loke shot from the ruble of the destroyed buildings and punched Blakuul directly in the face, unable to cope with the fact his friends might die if this battle doesn't end. "Blakuul, stop ignoring me! I know you can hear what I'm saying! If you let your father take my dad back to his dad, then you, me, and everyone else will die! You'll be under your fathers thumb for the rest of your life! Do you really want that!?" Loke shouted, before pulling out his sword and seemingly about to slash Blakuul, but elbowing him in the throat and then slamming his face into the ground. "If you won't listen to my words, I'll just beat you down till you do!!!" Loke than threw Blakuul into the air, and fired the largest amount of Evil Flames he could. He flew through them, head butting Blakuul and kicking him in the chest. Loke pulled Blakuul closer so he wouldn't be too far away from him when he punched Blakuul 15 times (4 hit), before Kamehamehaing him to the ground and impaling his arm with an evil spear. Loke stood over Blakuul, keeping him pinned to the ground so he didn't' try to get up. "Blakuul, listen to me. I'm not going to ask you again. I have nothing against you, and you don't seem like you want to fight. But me and the other kids NEED your knowledge and help in order to defeat both my dad and yours. Please." Loke was staring right into Blakuul's eyes, hoping that Blakuul would make the right chocie. Loke had nothing but sorrow in his eyes, showing that he truly didn't want to fight Blakuul, despite his saiyan blood driving him to do it. * Blakuul stares at Loke and says "I'll take my chances." He then uses an explosive wave to get loke off of his back, and forms a sword out of KI to slash Loke 15 times (11 hit), followed by a scatter finger beam from each hand, and a Gigantic Blaze. * Loke fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Seeing his own blood enraged loke, finally losing it. Loke stood up once more, this time materizing a Home cooked meal and eating it to replenish his strength. Loke took off at Blakuul, slashing him right down the chest then kicking him away, only to pull out the gun and shot him right in the face. He then Sparta kicked Blakuul to create distance, then barraged him with 4 energy waves. Loke fired a brutal Kamehameha right at Blakuul, strong enough to send Blakuul flying through at least 3 of the buildings around. Loke's eyes completely darken, almost evil as he chased Blakuul through the debris, slashing him 3 times, then pinning Blakuul by his shoulders to the wall of a building. Loke, standing a good distance away, took aim with his fathers Plasma gun, speaking "Blakuul.....I'm still trying to give you a chance here." He said, shooting Blakuul in the kneecap "But you gotta be reasonable here." shooping Blakuul in his other kneecap. "Neither one of us has time for this. What has your father done that's made you want to side with him so much, even when you yourself know it's wrong?" Loke shot Blakuul in the stomach and chest area 2 times. "You know for a fact I don't want to do this, but you're not leaving me with much of a choice." He shot Blakuul in both of his elbows, rendering arm movement nearly useless. Loke slowly walked up to Blakuul, pointing the gun right at his forehead. "Don't make me do this man." * Blakuul grunts and screams as you can clearly tell he is in pain, as a dark purple and black aura surrounds him, as you can clearly feel Blakuul's life force fading, as his energy threshold continues to grow, until his life force is barely there. * Loke jumped back as he heard Blakuul scream, putting the gun away and shouting to blakuul "Blakuul! What's wrong! Are you alright?!" He asked due to him feeling Blakuul's life fading, but his power growing far beyond what he felt before. * "You need to go, even if I have to die to do it." Blakuul says as his self destruct maneuver continues to evolve, with black swirls of energy encompassing his body, with his life force barely hanging on. * Loke had to think of something, or he wouldn't be the only one who died. He knew talking wouldn't work, and that it was too late for it. Still feeling Blakuul's life force, he charged the black swirls of energy full force, trying to reach inside to grab Blakuul "Blakuul!!! You don't have to sacrifice yourself! Not to kill me! Stop this! I refuse to allow someone like you, that's been through soo much, to die like this! Take my hand!" He extended his hand out, hoping that Blakuul would take it. * The next phase of the self destruct attack would commence, and all the surrounding object, including Loke, were drawn to Blakuul's body like a vortex, and swirled around him like a tornado. * "This is bad! He's really going through with it!" Loke refused to abandon Blakuul, but didn't know what would stop him. Then, in a flash of thought, Loke figured it out. He pulled out a second sword through materization, and rushed Blakuul at full force. He slashed him over and over again 20 times, and, despite feeling fatigued, fired 1 kamehameha. He panted and feel to the ground, unable to keep Kaio-ken going as it drifted off. He wasn't sure if he had done it or not, but he could only hope he had done enough damage. "Please....please let it be enough....." * With every hit of the sword that hit Blakuul, the gravity force of his self destruct technique let up, along with converting his energy back to life force, until it's to the point where it has been completely cancelled. * Loke smiled and laughed a little as he saw the self destruct cancele out, sitting on the ground being completely worn out. "Wow....I can't believe it. I actually stopped em...hehe." He thought to himself, before standing up and walking over to Blakuul. * Blakuul lied on the ground in silence and coughed up blood. "I don't deserve to live anymore, just kill me and be done with it all." * "That's stupid" Loke said, shaking his head and sitting down next to Blakuul. "Everyone deserves to live. Well, some more then others. I couldn't let you die, you're my friend after all. No more trying to self destruct yourself, got it?" * "Why? I have nothing to live for anyway." Blakuul says seeming depressed, an emotion that he hasn't shown at all. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Locations Category:RP Areas